Engines, such as aircraft engines, are routinely taken out of service for periodic maintenance and repairs. For example, an aircraft engine can be removed from a wing of an aircraft, serviced, and reattached to the wing. In some instances, the engine may need to be moved using a trailer. Conventionally, the engine may be secured to the trailer at one end and may rest on a support structure (e.g., a bracket, rails, etc.) at another portion of the engine. However, such support structures may allow undesired shifting of the engine during transport. Additionally, such structures place pressure on the relatively thin engine housing material, which may cause damage during transport.
Additionally, such trailers typically do not provide sufficient ground clearance to allow for transport of the engine with the propeller mounted. Accordingly, the propeller is typically removed during transportation to and from the repair facilities. In some instances, the propeller is mounted during servicing so that repairs may be tested. After servicing, the propeller is then removed so that the engine can be transported to the wing of the aircraft, where the engine can be re-attached. The propeller can then be re-attached. In some instances, an aircraft engine may be removed from the wing of an aircraft and stored for a period of time. For propeller engines, the propeller should be rotated periodically to circulate oil to the ball bearings. However, conventional trailers do not provide adequate clearance for propeller rotation. Hence, there is a need for an improved apparatus and a method of transporting an engine.